A diverter is typically used in a well to deflect equipment laterally relative to a wellbore in which the diverter is installed. Examples of diverters include milling and drilling whipstocks, and completion diverters. A milling whipstock can be used to deflect one or more mills laterally, in order to mill a window through casing lining the wellbore. A drilling whipstock can be used to deflect a drill string for drilling a lateral wellbore outward from the window. A completion deflector can be used to deflect completion assemblies (such as, liners, well screens, etc.) into the lateral wellbore. In some examples, a single diverter can perform more than one (or all) of these functions. It will, thus, be readily appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of constructing and utilizing well diverter assemblies.